grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Forge
=Dwayne Forge= *Edit **History Dwayne Forge '''(1973 - 2008, optional) is a former drug kingpin and character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is the founder and former boss of the North Holland Hustlers. Biographyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=1Edit Childhoodhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=2Edit Dwayne was born in 1973 in North Holland, Liberty City. He grew up in Westminister Towers, a notorious violent and drug infested housing project in North Holland. His father was an illiterate, violent pimp and drug dealer who regularly beat both his wife and Dwayne himself. He would tell Dwayne in a harsh voice: "Expect the worst, then you can be pleasantly surprised!" before beating him, accounting for his melancholy outlook on life. His mother was his main caretaker, who he thought highly of saying she "tried so hard" to please his father, who often beat her. In one instance, she bought him golf clubs because a friend of his had some and it seemed sophisticated, but he used the clubs to beat her still. His father died when he tried to rip off other drug dealers in the neighborhood - the dealers knocked on his door and killed him right there. Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when his father had been murdered, even saying he was glad. Dwayne later wanted to be a police officer as a child, but says he could not read well enough and that the LCPD frowned upon black police officers in the 1980s. At one point he was homeless, unable to get a job without full education. From there, Dwayne reflects that "I could add up and I could scare people, so I started selling dope." Dwayne admits these things while on friend activities with Niko Bellic. Drug empire and prison sentencehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=3Edit Between 1988 and 1993, Dwayne ran the North Holland Hustlers and would go on to control and run a crack cocaine empire at only 15 years old. Dwayne claimed that he made $50,000 per week and "had apartments full of money - entire apartments stuffed with bank notes!". Because of his connects from his vice squad days, Dwayne had more pure product than anybody in Algonquin at that time. He was living the dream as a teenager, riding high as a drug lord. With his new success also came problems. A lot of people were jealous of Dwayne because of his fast money and street fame. This caused Dwayne to be very distant and only be close to a few people. Two of those people closest to him were his girlfriend Cherise Glover (13 at the time, and "the love of my fucking life") and Playboy X, who was 9 and once very book smart, when Dwayne first taught him how to sell drugs. Dwayne saw him as a little brother, just like Reggie had seen Dwayne back in the past. Dwayne stated that he wanted to start a nice family and have children, but believed his drug dealing and prison stint had prevented it. Dwayne also invested in the adult entertainment business and bought The Triangle Club in Bohan, and a couple of porno shops in Liberty City and Alderney City. In late 1993, following a tip from a informant, Dwayne's apartment was raided by the FIB and he was arrested on the spot. He plead guilty and was sentenced to 15 years in Maxwell Maximum Security Prison, one of the most dangerous prisons in the country. He was snitched on by Jayvon Simson, who would also steal his girlfriend in the next few years. Dwayne ran the gang from prison at first, also providing his girlfriend Cherise "cars, houses, apartments, bank accounts, everything!" while inside. Dwayne was placed on suicide watch for much of his prison sentence, continuing to express some suicidal thoughts when released. Playboy X assumed leadership of the empire during the 2000s, as many gangs matured from solely crack sales to wider drug sales, other organized crime and even legitimate avenues such as the music and real estate industries. Playboy paid his last prison visit to Dwayne in 2004, no longer having any interest in running with him. During this time, his Triangle Club was taken over by the Trunchez brothers. Release from prisonhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=4Edit Dwayne is released from prison and immediately goes to see Playboy at his penthouse. He talks to Playboy X and Niko Bellic in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, where Playboy patronizes him. Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with the man as both have been through a lot and have developed a distaste for others. Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's reacquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts with Playboy's business interests. Dwayne knew the effect that his would have on Playboy, doing it anyway out of passive-aggressive angst for turning his back on him. According to Playboy, he offered Dwayne half of his old gang back and he did not accept, likely insulted as he started the gang and taught Playboy business when he was a mere child. Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another, in the mission The Holland Play. Niko must choose whether to kill Forge or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Niko will respectfully tell Dwayne that its "nothing personal". Forge accepts his fate in sorrow, turning his back to Niko and calling him "fake just like the rest of them!". Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him 'cold' for assassinating Playboy's old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Dwayne takes over the empire once again and gives Playboy X's Penthouse to Niko, revealing he had the deed to it all along and living in it himself would remind him too much of Playboy. He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship "like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=5Edit ;GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Ruff Rider (Boss) *Undress to Kill (Boss) *The Holland Play (Can be killed) LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=6Edit '''Surname: Forge First Name: Dwayne Age: 35 Place of Birth: North Holland, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to African American criminals and drug dealers in Uptown Algonquin Criminal Record: *1984 - Breaking and Entering *1986 - Assault *1989 - Possession of a firearm *1993 - Possession of Controlled Substance: Crack cocaine with intent to sell Notes: *Crack Cocaine Baron in the late 80s to early 90's. *Controlled large patches of territory in East Holland, North Holland, and Northwood. *Placed on suicide watch for much of his time in federal penitentiary. Friendshiphttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dwayne_Forge&action=edit&section=7Edit If he is spared in The Holland Play, Dwayne will send Niko an email. If the player responds positively, he will become a friend. When his 'like' percentage is high enough, he will send two goons to back Niko up when requested. They will stay with Niko for around 10-15 minutes until he says that he wants to be alone again. If he does not drop them off in about a minute they will bail out of the vehicle. Dwayne is the fifth and final friend you will make within "Grand Theft Auto IV". He is available between 1:AM and 3:PM. The possible activities with Dwayne are:Drinking, Eating, Bowling, Seeing a show (Perestroika or Split Sides) or going to a Strip Club.